It Takes A Village
by S. J. Clark
Summary: They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well for better or worse, Alice Leigh Jones is part of the village dedicated to the upbringing of one Henry Daniel Mills.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Operation Hot Dog

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke, Maine. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the air was filled with delicious scents wafting from Granny's dinner, the kids were at school, Sherriff Graham was patrolling the streets in his squad car, and everything as it was the day before. Except for Henry Mills, the mayor's son.

Henry Mills was not at school. He was not at home sick. He was not with his mother, Regina Mills. And he was not with Dr. Archibald Hopper for a therapy session.

Henry Mills was not even within the town limits of Storybrooke. Not that anyone knew that. Henry was a crafty kid, with a clever brain between his ears. His mother thought he was at school. His teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, thought he was home sick. Henry Mills was in the clear. Well almost in the clear. One person did notice that Henry Mills was not where he was supposed to be that sunny morning in Maine. One of Henry's most trusted confidants, and best friends, eighteen-year-old Alice Leigh Jones.

The Storybrooke High senior, known to everyone as Aleigh, had a free period during Henry's lunch break. So she would join the squirt and keep him company. It had become their special tradition over the past few years. Mostly due to Henry's insistence as he got older that they would need to extra time to spend together as he no longer needed a babysitter. As such the adventures they had during Aleigh's free period, and Henry's lunch break, became known as Operation Hot Dog.

* * *

When Henry first told Aleigh the name one sunny afternoon as they sat under a tree, the teenager couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Henry that is a horrible name for a covert operation." She managed to get out through her boisterous laugh.

"But we had hotdogs the first day you came to visit me during lunch. And Jughead's dog is named Hot Dog! And your dog is an English Sheep Dog; just like Jughead's!" Henry replied in defiance with a hint of hurt in his voice.

As Aleigh's chuckles died down she replied, "I'm sorry squirt. Your reasoning is sound; but the name is a bit obvious if this is to be a covert Operation." She ruffled his hair as she continued, "Don't worry, there is still plenty of time for you to learn. The next operation will have an even better name. You just need practice."

Henry looked up at her with his wide eyes and asked, "You promise?"

"Promise," she smiled, "And from now on Mel and I will give you the chance to practice. You'll be coming up with the best code names in no time!"

"You mean I can be a part of your operations around town?" His voice got louder with excitement.

"Well not all of them squirt. You aren't old enough yet for some things. But you can join us on the smaller stuff. Everyone has to start small before they climb a beanstalk." She replied while wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"But you and Melody never climbed any beanstalk." Henry countered as he took another bite out of the sandwich his mom packed for lunch.

Aleigh shook her head with a smile on her face and sighed, "Well no Henry neither of us have ever climbed a beanstalk. But you get my point right?"

"Yeah, I get it." Henry smiled up at her, mustard smeared across his face, as the bell rang.

* * *

Today, however, when Aleigh made her way over to Storybrooke Elementary to join her young friend for lunch she was surprised to find that he wasn't sitting under the large oak tree next to the playground like usual. Something was definitely up. And Aleigh would bet her most valuable ring that it had to do with the book Henry had become obsessed with recently.

They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well for better or worse, Alice Leigh Jones is part of the village dedicated to the upbringing of one Henry Daniel Mills.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Telling the Queen

Aleigh, for the most part, was a very patient young woman. She had to be in order to be a successful baby sitter. Granted she only ever babysat one kid; but still, that one kid necessitated patience from everyone in his life. His constant questions, his big brown eyes that you couldn't say no to, and the imagination. You had to be patient if you had any role in guiding him through life.

Yes, Aleigh Jones was patient with Henry Mills. She prided herself on the fact that she hardly ever got mad at the kid. But this afternoon, she was absolutely livid with the squirt. The reason, he skipped school without bothering to tell her about it or invite her to skip with him.

So now, not only was Aleigh running all over Storybrooke looking for the eleven-year-old; she was having no success in finding him. An already frustrating day had turned completely to shit. And her sister wasn't making anything better.

"Aleigh, I can't just skip the last two periods of the day. I have a perfect attendance record. Also, I have swim-"

"I don't care if you have swim practice after school Mels, Henry is missing! I need you to either tell Regina for me or help me look for him," Aleigh was pacing circles around Henry's Castle, desperately fighting the urge to throw her cell phone across the playground.

"What do you mean he is missing? Does this have something to do with that book he has been obsessed with?"

Aleigh groaned and tightened her grip on the phone, "I already told you. He wasn't under the oak tree for lunch today. The attendance record that I managed to swipe from the elementary school says that Henry is out sick today. You and I both know that the squirt never gets sick. Something is up Mels"

"Out sick? Did you check Hopper's?"

"How many times are you gonna make me repeat myself?" Aleigh nearly shouted as she rolled her head in a circle and stopped pacing, "I already checked there. Archie said that Henry called last night to reschedule for after dinner because of some project. So then I asked Ruby if he has been in Granny's at all today. She hasn't seen him," Aleigh started walking away from the castle and back towards West Street, "I'm gonna go get Max and see if he can sniff out the squirt's trail or something."

Aleigh heard Mels scoff over the phone, "Max is an Old English Sheepdog Aleigh, **not** a bloodhound. You'd have better luck bathing Mrs. Brown's Siamese cats without getting scratched, than getting Max to sniff out Henry's trail."

"Well then what am I supposed to do Melody?" Aleigh threw her hands up in frustration, "If you have any suggestions then please, lay them on me."

"You know what you have to do. Tell Regina that her son is missing."

Aleigh stopped dead in her tracks and groaned, "Got any better ideas? She will literally kill me when I tell her and find a way to blame me for her kid running away."

"Well you have been filling his head with stories over the years Aleigh. You know he has a wild imagina-"

Aleigh interrupted, "We both tell him stories Melody. And before you continue that train of thought, need I remind you that I **did not** give Henry that stupid book."

Melody sighed as Aleigh heard a toilet flushing in the background, "You know that telling Regina is the right thing to do. I'd help you search after school but I can't. You shouldn't even be searching. You should have called Regina and then gone back to class. You're lucky that Sheriff Graham hasn't taken you in for skipping yet."

Aleigh reached the sidewalk and grabbed a long board that someone had left lying around. "Who do you think you are Mels, my mother?"

Aleigh heard the bell for last period ring in the background, "No I'm your younger and smarter sister. You have to tell Regina Aleigh. Stop wasting time. And I have to get back to class." The phone beeped, and that was that.

Aleigh groaned in frustration, as she started long boarding toward the Mayor's mansion. "Tell Regina Aleigh. Don't skip class Aleigh. Dammit Melody you don't have to be such a goody two shoes all the fucking time."

* * *

Eventually Aleigh found herself in front of the Mayoral Mansion located at 108 Mifflin Street. It may have taken her a bit longer to get here than normal but telling Regina that Henry was missing wouldn't end well. It's not her fault that she hates confronting the mayor. Regina Mills can put the fear of death in a person with a single gaze; and today Aleigh just doesn't have the energy to stand her ground and fight back.

Aleigh took a deep breath, and walked up to the front door. It seemed like time was at a standstill as she knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

There sounded like a scuffle as people rushed about the house towards the front door. _Well that must be why Graham didn't take me to the station for skipping school,_ Aleigh thought as the front door opened.

"Aleigh," Regina greeted with a forced smile, " What are you doing out of school?"

The teenager leaned over so that she could see past Regina and waved, "Hi Graham." Thankfully the Sheriff was clothed, albeit a little rumpled as if he was rushing to get dressed.

"Aleigh," He replied with a nod and soft smile, "Why aren't you at school?"

"There's a problem that Regina needs to know about," Aleigh straightened up and looked Regina in the eye, "Henry's missing."

If looks could kill Aleigh would be partying in the afterlife by now. "What do you mean?" Regina was curt, and definitely angry.

"Henry is missing. He failed to meet me for lunch today and-"

"Meet you for lunch? Why are you having lunch with my son?" Regina put her hands on her hips and stepped outside.

"I have a free period during Henry's lunch and I usually spend it with him," Aleigh waved her hand nonchalantly; in the moment forgetting the Operation Hot Dog was supposed to be a secret from Regina, "But he wasn't there today. So I went to check the attendance record and-"

"Maybe he was eating indoors with his classmates. I can assure you, that Henry was at school today. I watched him get on the bus this morning." Regina was definitely not amused and the tension in the air was growing by the second.

Graham stepped forward to try and interject, "Aleigh you really should-"

Aleigh old was having none of it as she crossed her arms, "Well I can assure **you** Madam Mayor that Henry was not at school today. I checked the attendance records and he was listed as 'out sick.' You and I both know, Regina, that Henry **never** gets sick."

Regina's eyes softened in fear as Aleigh continued, "I've been all over town looking for him but he's nowhere."

"Why didn't you go to Regina first Aleigh? Or myself? You should have told an adult first before tying to play cop."

"First of all Graham, I am an adult according to the laws of the United States. Secondly, you both were very busy and I didn't want to interrupt anything." Aleigh leaned back with a smirk. It may have been a low blow but it had been a long day. Besides, Melody was the prim and proper princess not her. Aleigh could hold her tongue when necessary and right now it wasn't necessary.

Graham stepped forward, angry but reserved, "I could have you arrested for skipping school. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Before Aleigh could counter his threat, Regina put her hand on the young man's chest and interjected, "Right now you need to focus on finding my son, Sheriff."

He nodded, "I'll get right on it Regina."

As Graham walked towards the street, Aleigh turned to follow; but Regina put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "You should have come to me first Ms. Jones. Why don't you come inside and have a glass of apple cider."

"Regina, I really should keep looking for Henry."

"You think you can do a better job than the sheriff?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that I would do a better job than Sheriff Graham. I'm just saying that I know Henry better than he does."

Regina nodded and started guiding Aleigh back towards the house, "Yes you do. Which is why you are going to come in, have a glass of apple cider, and tell me where you think Henry might be. And why you think he ran off."

Aleigh really didn't want to. She didn't hate or fear Regina in the way that everyone else in town seemed to. To be honest, Regina might be the closest thing Aleigh has ever had to a mother. Aleigh just really didn't like the way that she treated Henry. He deserved better. He deserved the truth.

She also didn't like sitting idle when she knew that she could be helpful somewhere else. If something was going on, Aleigh liked to be busy. She didn't like sitting still.

However, Aleigh could tell that Regina really needed someone to be with her right now. The mayor may be putting on a brave face but she was scared. Her only son was missing. That would terrify any mother.

Aleigh held up a finger for emphasis, "Alright Regina. One glass."

Famous last words.

In a few hours life, as she knew it, would change completely. And Aleigh would wish that she had drunk more than a glass of cider, preferably the alcoholic kind.


End file.
